Coming Together
by AnonymousInternetNinja
Summary: Four years ago, Dick left. Barbara didn't get a chance to tell him she was pregnant. Rated T to be safe, possibly future language, and suggested adult themes. Thanks to TheNextBatgirl for inspiration for this story and permission to post it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First I'd like to thank TheNextBatgirl for inspiring this story! This is basically a spin-off of her awesome stories _Shattered_ and _Find a Way_ so check out her stuff! It's really good!**

Chapter 1

"Dick, please!" Barbara cried, hot tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No, Barbara. I'm not putting up with Bruce anymore." Dick said as he packed his things.

"But, Dick, there's something I need to tell you," Barbara started.

"No," Dick said looking at Barbara, "Nothing you say will make me stay."

Then he walked away and the tears began to flow.

* * *

When Bruce found out Dick left, he found her in Dick's apartment on the bed crying. He took her back to her father's apartment. When Dick left, Barbara was broken. It was as if she shattered into a million pieces.

"_Nothing,"_ he said. _Nothing_ would make him stay. Not even their child. Eventually, with the help of Bruce, Alfred, and her Dad, Barbara got back on her feet. When the baby, Mary Grace Gordon, was born, Bruce bought Barbara a house in a small town with a population of about two thousand outside of Gotham.

In Bellside, Barbara was happy. Everyone treated her like family. When Mary was nine months, Barbara was able to pull her out of daycare and take her to her job at the local flower shop. But as much as Barbara loved Bellside, she missed Dick. She told Mary stories about her daddy, the hero Nightwing, who was always there to save the day.

Barbara told her about how someday, she knew he would come back. She asked the Team if they knew where he was, but none of them knew.

But still. Barbara dreamt and dreamt of Dick coming to find her and take somewhere where she wasn't treated like glass. Somewhere where they could be a family.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Wally, get the phone." Artemis mumbled.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"WALLY! GET THE GODDAMN PHONE!" Artemis yelled at her sleeping partner.

_Thud._

"Ow!" Wally said getting up of the floor.

"Wally, get the phone."

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said speeding off. "Hello?" he answered the phone with a sleepy/annoyed tone.

"Sorry to wake you up this early, Wally, but I need to talk to you. Meet me at Keystone Coffee?"

Wally was speechless. It was Dick, the same Dick who went off the radar four years ago.

"Y-yeah." Wally stumbled, "I'll see you there, Dick."

"Thanks, Wally."

Wally hung up the phone and returned to his bedroom. "Hey, babe," Wally said waking Artemis, "It was Dick. I'm going to go meet him."

"Okay." She mumbled.

Wally got dressed and sped off to Keystone Coffee, a twenty-four hour coffee place in Central City near Keystone High.

When Wally walked through the door off the small coffee shop, it was almost eleven. He saw Dick sitting at one of the two person tables on the far right. He looked exhausted. And not just because it was late, it looked like he had been dragging a ton of bricks around since he left.

"You wanted to talk?" Wally asked with a solemn face as he sat down.

"Yeah." He said looking down into his black espresso, "I've been thinking about Barbara an awful lot lately. I want to see her again, but I don't know if she wants to see me. Especially the way I stormed out on her all those years ago."

Wally sighed, "She misses you, man. She still believes you'll come back."

Dick looked up at Wally surprised, "R-really?"

"Yeah, I don't think she's even gotten passed a first date with anyone she's been set up with." Wally replied.

"She should have moved on, I'm not worth crying over," he said guiltily.

"That's what everyone told her, but she's only got eyes for you." Wally said giving Dick a light smile.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Dick asked eagerly.

"Yeah, one second." He said getting up and asking for a pen at the register. When he got back he wrote out Barbara's address on a napkin. "I think that's right." Wally said handing Dick the napkin. "She lives in Bellside, it's half an hour south of Gotham on the coast.

Dick looked down at the address. "Thanks, man. I better get going" he said getting up and putting money for the coffee on the table.

"Good luck." Wally said as they parted ways in the parking lot.

Dick nodded and got into his dark blue 2013 Ford Mustang convertible and started driving. Bellside was a long ways away.

* * *

"Mary! Time for bed!" Barbara called and she climbed up the white wooden stairs to the second story of the house she shared with her daughter to find Mary playing dollhouse in her room.

"Ok, Momma." Mary said putting her toys away while Barbara picked out her pajamas for her four year old daughter.

"Will this do?" Barbara asked holding up a purple Disney princess nightgown.

"No, Momma! Nightwing jammies! Nightwing jammies! Nightwing jammies!" the bubbly little girl chanted.

"Ok, Ok, Hun," Barbara said in defeat smiling to herself as she pulled out a pair of grey pajama shorts and a matching tee shirt with the Nightwing logo on it.

Barbara then proceeded to put Mary in her pajamas, put her hair in two identical braids, brush her teeth, and get her into bed.

"Ok, Mary," Barbara said kneeling beside her daughter's bed, "What are having for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Hm." The four year old thought, "Pancakes! With pineapple and OJ!"

"Sounds good," Barbara agreed. "Do you want a story?"

"Yes!" Mary exclaimed, "One about Daddy!"

Barbara expression dropped for a second while her heart flip flopped. "All right, when he faced which villain?"

"No, no, tell me about when you first met him." Mary explained.

"He wasn't Nightwing then, or Robin," Barbara warned.

"It's okay. Tell me." Mary said looking at her mom with big puppy dog eyes. She looked just like her father other than the being a girl part and her freckles, which she got from Barbara.

She looked into her daughter's eyes, his eyes, and sighed. "Well, it all started when the circus came to town…"

* * *

_Eight year old Barbara Gordon was _extremely_ excited. Her dad was taking her to the circus! And not just any circus, _Haley's Circus_, home to the world famous _Flying Graysons_. She even heard there was a boy her age in the act! And that the circus had elephants! Elephants were Barbara's favorite animal._

_As she walked up to the circus tent holding her dad's hand with one hand and a bag of pink cotton candy in the other, she saw Bruce Wayne and Vicky Vale walk up to the tent. So of course her dad had to go say hi because they were friends or something._

"_Bruce!" her dad greeted. Barbara groaned. She wanted to see the elephant._

"_Jim!" Bruce replied walking over with Vicky on her arm. "Long time no see!"_

"_Yeah," her dad said smiling, "I hear you're funding the circus."_

"_Indeed," Bruce confirmed nodding._

"_Daddy!" Barbara complained pulling on the Commissioner's arm._

"_An inpatient one," Vicky mused._

"_You have no idea," Jim agreed, making Barbara pout more._

"_I want to see the elephant!" Barbara announced._

"_Well it was good seeing you, Bruce." Jim said, "I guess we'll be going."_

_He waved to Bruce and his date as Barbara pulled him to the circus tent's entrance wear a clown was taking tickets. Jim handed over the tickets. When they got in they took their seats and waited for the show to start. The two also saw the elephant in the preshow when Barbara stole her dad's phone to take a picture of the elephant that she had been dying to see._

_Then the tent darkened. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," and deep masculine voice boomed over the speakers and a spotlight shined on the ring master in the center of the tent, "Welcome to Haley's Circus!" Then colorful lights shined around the tent as cannons shot out glitter, confetti, and streamers. Barbara clapped furiously in delight and her dad smiled at his daughter's delight._

"_And now," The ringmaster said, he had on a green vest that matched his boots and a lighter shade of green for his pants with a violet jacket with a long tail and a purple top hat. He held in his hand a yellow-gold baton as he motioned to six people in matching leotards, "The Flying Graysons!"_

_The six did a short act before the ring master began talking, "And a special thanks to our generous donor, Bruce Wayne!" a spotlight was directed to where Bruce and Vicky sat. Bruce stood up to wave to the crowd, in the process causing his popcorn to fall and the crowd to laugh. But Bruce just gave it a 'what can you do?' smile. "Now, the Flying Graysons's will perform a very dangerous stunt, without the net!" Then the net dropped kicking up small puffs of sand, "Now because this stunt is so dangerous, the youngest member of the troupe will have to sit out. And here they go!" Haley said pointing to the fabulous acrobats position themselves for the famous stunt. Barbara watched in awe, hardly noticing a young boy, about her age, sitting out on the platform on one end of the trapeze, high in the air._

_It was all so amazing, then…_

Snap!

_The five acrobats fell in a jumble of bodies to the ground with a _smack_ and _crack_._

_Everyone was silent in horror as the little boy at the top of the trapeze climbed down the rope ladder with wide eyes._

_Then there was a scream._

_Barbara buried her head in her dad's chest and he wrapped his arms around her._

_There was a funeral a couple days later. _

_Barbara and Jim went. It was all paid for by Bruce Wayne. It was rumored he was even going to take the boy in._

_Barbara saw the boy, Dick, standing by his family's graves. She walked over to him and took his hand and smiled when he looked at her, "Hi, I'm Barbara. I know how you feel," she said frowning, "Well, sort of, my mom left me and my dad last year. If you need a friend, I'll be here for you."_

_Dick smiled, "Thank you, Babs."_

"_Babs?"_

"_I like the sound of it."_

_They laughed._

* * *

Barbara smiled at the sleeping for of her daughter and stroked the child's braided hair. "Good night, my darling." She whispered kissing her one the forehead and tiptoeing to her own room.

**A/N: Okay so review and let me know what you think! I'm sure about when I'm updating Our Adventure since the first chapter was really the only one with a plot. And remember, constructive criticism and your thoughts are welcome! Especially since I'm really bad about rereading my writing. Just don't be mean about it. And I'm about a third of the way through the second chapter for those of you who actually bother to read the Author's note.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this ins't the best chapter in the world, it's more of a filler chapter because Dick cannot gt from Central City to Bellside over night.**

**TheNextBatgirl- Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! And yes, the Team knows about Mary(Wally decided to let Dick find out about her on his own/have Barbara tell him!) (:**

Chapter 2

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Barbara's alarm clock blared. The sleepy red head got up and shut her alarm off and proceeded to the master bathroom to freshen up and brush hair. She then looked through her closet for something to wear. She ended up going with a light yellow Eyelet dress from JC Penny by ELLE. It was made of soft cotton and ended at her knee with a light colored grosgrain sash and eyelet embroidery gave it a wonder full finishing touch. In addition she slipped on close toed white leather wedges. Barbara then returned to the bathroom to do her makeup and put her hair in a curly ponytail.

Feeling satisfied, Barbara hurried downstairs to make pancakes and chop pineapple and squeeze orange juice.

First the single mother got out the bisquick and made the pancake batter by adding the eggs and milk after preheating the stove and letting a red nonstick pan heat up. She then proceeded to pour enough batter in the pan into the pan for one pancake at a time. In between flipping the pancakes and pouring batter, Barbara chopped a small bowl of pineapple and squeezed a pitcher of orange juice.

When everything was ready, Barbara hurried upstairs and woke Mary.

"Mary, Hun, come on," Barbara coaxed, "I made breakfast. Everything you asked for."

Mary's eyes fluttered open and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, Momma."

Barbara picked up the drowsy child and carried her downstairs. Mary sat at the bar in the kitchen and waited for her mom to finish making her plate.

"Thank you, Momma," Mary said as Barbara set a plate and glass in front of her and cut her pancake.

"You're welcome, Sweetie," Barbara said and kissed her daughter's head.

"Can I have a bowl of syrup to dip?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Sweetie."

After breakfast, Barbara put the leftovers away and washed the dishes and the two went up to Mary's room.

Today, Barbara dressed Mary in light green overalls over a white tee shirt with white tennis shoes and socks. Then, Barbara took Mary to her bathroom to put her wavy, shoulder length black hair in a high ponytail with a light green ribbon that matched her overalls.

When Mary was all dressed up, Barbara put her hands on her shoulders and held the girl at arms distance. "You look just like your father." Barbara said pulling Mary into a hug.

"Momma, we're going to be late!" Mary said breaking the hug with a panicked expression.

Barbara chuckled. "Okay then, let's get going." She took her daughter's little hand and led her out to the car.

Barbara and Mary arrived at downtown Bellside in Barbara's white Ford Fusion at fifteen minutes before nine.

Barbara unbuckled Mary and the two walked hand in hand to Bellside Flowers. When they got to the storefront, Barbara took the keys out of her purse as her inpatient daughter peeked through the glass., with her hands around her eyes.

Barbara smiled at her daughter. If only Dick were here. He would love Mary so much. Barbara sighed and opened the shop door.

* * *

Dick didn't _want_ to stop at a hotel; he wanted to see Barbara ASAP. But his road trip would be pointless if he fell asleep on the road and got killed.

So there Dick was, checking into a random hotel somewhere in Illinois.

Dick sighed as he slumped on the bed in the little room. He slept for a good five hours before returning to the road. He only stopped for coffee and to go to the bathroom. He had to get to Barbara.

* * *

"Momma! Momma!" Mary squealed as lunch time rolled around, "Are we going to _go_ or what?!" She practically demanded taking her mother's hand and dragging her out of the flower shop.

"Bye, Mr. Wyant!" Barbara called as she left the shop with Mary. Mr. Kirk Wyant was the one who hired Barbara to work at the flower shop. He was a kindly old man who gave Barbara Friday afternoons and weekends off.

"I'm coming, Mary!" Barbara assured as the two walked down a block then crossed the street and entered Mr. Galletta's restaurant, Giuseppe's. Mr. Giuseppe Galletta was an old cranky Italian man who had a soft stop for the Gordon girls.

"Ah!" Mr. Galletta said in his heavy Italian accent, "If it isn't my two favorite customers!"

"Giuseppe!" Barbara greeted him with a hug.

"Hello, Mr. Galleta!" Mary said rush over to him.

The old, yet strong Italian picked up the little girl and threw her in the air and caught her again in his calloused hands then put her down and gave a hearty laugh, "So what will it be for ya? The usual?"

"Yes," Barbara nodded.

"Coming right up! Table five for ya, how 'bout?" Mr. Galleta said winking at Mary, table five was Mary's favorite table because it was by the window.

Once they were seated and with their food, Mary got the kid's spaghetti and Barbara got the Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo, Mary asked Barbara what they were doing this weekend.

"I don't know, Hun." Barbara said after she swallowed. She took another bite then continued, "Maybe we could go to the beach."

"Yeah!" Mary said with excitement, "And get a puppy!"

Barbara eyed her daughter, "Maybe, but not right now."

* * *

Dick looked at the digital clock in his car. Twelve thirty-six it read. He quickly pulled into a Mc Donald's and got a Bug Mac and a large soft drink and hit the road again and continuing his "stop only for coffee and bathroom breaks" routine.

The whole time, Dick was thinking about Barbara. For years, it had haunted him as he wondered what she was trying to tell him as he left, what happened after he left, and if she was even okay.

Dick sighed and looked in the rearview mirror. He had bags under his eyes and his eyelids seemed to weigh tons. He decided he'd stop at a hotel tonight so when and if he saw Barbara, it wouldn't look like he hadn't slept since they last saw each other.

So when he finished off his last coffee around nine, he checked into a small motel. Dick checked a map on his laptop and figured he'd make it to Barbara's place by eight in the morning tomorrow if he got on the road by five.

When he finished his driving plan and set his alarm, he got back on his laptop and opened his picture library and opened the folder labeled "Babs" and clicked the slideshow option. He sighed as pictures of Barbara ranging from age eight to twenty flashed across his screen. He wondered if she'd look the same, did she cut her hair, or grow it out? Did she still have those adorable freckles? Dick paused on the slide show on a picture of him and Barbara the day after her twentieth birthday, a month before he left. They were in Dick's apartment on the couch. Babs was lying on top of him and they were both looking up at the camera he was holding and laughing. The camera caught Barbara with a big smile looking directly into the camera lens. But Dick, he was smiling too, but he was looking at Barbara.

Dick clicked the next arrow at the bottom of the screen and the next picture popped up. It was the same night, taken only a few moments after the previous photo, but this time, Dick and Barbara were looking into each other's eyes. The next picture was of them kissing. Dick could remember dropping the camera after that and moving to the bedroom with Barbara. It wasn't the first time they made love, but he sure did remember it well.

The twenty-four year old smiled and put his laptop away before turning off the lights and going to bed.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd see Barbara.

* * *

After lunch, Barbara took Mary to the park like she did every Friday afternoon. She sat on the bench while watching her raven haired daughter running around the playground with what seemed like endless energy. Mary reminded Barbara of Dick in many ways, this being one of them. Her ex seemed to have run on endless energy. Then Barbara thought, was she his ex? They never really broke up, unless you count having your boyfriend storm out on you. Which when the single mother thought about it, _did_ count.

"Momma! Momma!" Mary called as she ran to her mother with her hands cupped around something, "Momma look!" she said opening her hands revealing a caterpillar. "Can I keep it?"

"You could," Barbara said getting cut off by a squeal of delight, "Or, you could let it go and become a butterfly."

Mary looked puzzled as she thought, then she made up her mind, "I'm going to let it be a butterfly!" she decided before running off.

Barbara smiled as she watched her daughter put the caterpillar next to a big tree before running off again. She looked at her watch that read three o' six. "Mary! Fifteen minutes!" she called.

When they got home, it was about three thirty-five. "Run along," Barbara told Mary as they walked through the door.

Mary took off her shoes and hopped upstairs to her room to continue her game of dollhouse while Barbara read. The two finished the day with leftovers for dinner, princess pajamas, and a bedtime story about when Nightwing and Batgirl fought Two-Face.

Barbara fell back onto her bed and sighed after she got Mary to sleep. Her thoughts wandered to Dick again, as they had every day since he left. Everyone told her to move on. Everyone seemed to try and set her up on dates. But she never got past a first date. She didn't _want_ anyone else. She wanted Dick. She wanted him to come back from where ever he was.

The young woman sighed as she got up and changed into purple pajama pants and a black tank top before curling up under the covers of her bed and fell asleep of a picture of her and Dick in his apartment laughing on the couch a day after her twentieth birthday that sat proudly on her nightstand.

**A/N: I _might_ be able to get the next chapter up today but I'm not sure. And be sure to review! Review=faster update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you Guest and LJB for reviewing! I probably wouldn't have posted it today if it wasn't for your wonderful reviews! Also special thanks to everyone who faved or followed!**

Chapter 3

When Dick's alarm went off in the morning, he grabbed his laptop, checked out, got a coffee from the motel lobby and was on the road. And he didn't stop. He was only three hours away from the love of his life. He wasn't going to stop now. He had to see her.

* * *

Saturday morning, Barbara's alarm went off at seven-thirty. Barbara moaned and got up, turning the alarm off, brushed her teeth and went downstairs, not bothering to change yet.

When she got downstairs, she started a small pot of coffee and began making a list of things she'd need for the beach. By eight she had written down everything she'd have to get together then started getting out the ingredients for cinnamon rolls and mentally checked them off, _active dry yeast, milk, sugar, one large egg, vanilla, flour, salt, butter. Well that takes care of the dough._

Barbara checked the recipe for what she would need for the glaze and filling when the doorbell rang. _That's odd_, she thought, _who would come here at eight fifteen in the morning?_

But none the less, she hurried to the front door and answered it, and _nothing_ could have surprised her more than seeing Dick standing in front of her.

Fireworks seemed to go off the moment their eyes met.

Barbara's face was plastered with shock. There he was. There was the love of her life.

"H-hi, Barbara." He said, but she just stood there in shock. It had been _four years_ since she saw him. "Please let me-" Dick tried to say but he was cut off by Barbara's lips on his and her hands on his cheeks. In response Dick wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist and pulled her close to him as she moved her hands into his hair. They had both forgotten how well they fit together.

"Wait," Barbara said breaking the kiss, "Are you here to stay?"

Dick put his forehead to Barbara's and smiled, "Yes, as long as I'm welcome, maybe longer."

Barbara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed, "I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!"

The couple stood outside hugging for a couple minutes before Barbara invited Dick in.

She was kind of embarrassed that the first thing Dick saw her in after four years was her pajamas. But she shrugged it off. He didn't really dress up either. He wore dark wash jeans, a plain navy blue shirt and a leather jacket.

"Come on," she said pulling inside, "You're going to help me make cinnamon rolls."

"Cinnamon rolls? Don't those take a while to make? If you're planning on making those for breakfast they probably won't be done in time."

Barbara stopped and looked at him, "You're right. Well I already got everything out for the dough so I guess we can all make them together for later…"

"All?" Dick asked confused.

Barbara smiled, "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet someone." She said pulling him upstairs.

Dick suddenly got worried, was this someone a boyfriend?

"Shh." She shushed him as she cracked open a white door leading to a dark room. She looked inside then motioned Dick to come over and look. Inside was a little girl sleeping in a blue themed room.

"Y-you have a daughter?" Dick asked in shock after Barbara had closed the door and turned to him.

"No," she said looking down then back at him, "_We_ have a daughter."

Dick's eyes grew the size of dinner plates and rubbed his temples then pulled Barbara into a hug and they swayed as dick stroked her head, "I'm _so_ sorry, Babs. I should have been here for you. I should have _listened_."

"It's alright, Dick." She said into his chest coiling her arms around his neck. "You were angry; you had to go."

"But I could have come back sooner. You deserve better Barbara."

"I don't want better," she said looking up into his eyes.

They were quiet for a second until Dick asked, "What's her name?"

"Mary. Mary Grace."

"Momma?" a little voice asked as the door creaked open and a little girl with raven hair and brilliant blue eyes stepped out wearing purple princess pajamas. "Who's that, Momma?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Mary," Barbara said kneeing next to her daughter and putting a hand on her shoulder, "This is Dick Grayson, your Dad." Then she got up and out of the way so Dick could go to his daughter.

"Hi there," he said kneeing next to her.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm your dad." He said smiling.

"Are you going to stay?" Dick nodded. "Daddy!" the young girl squealed throwing her arms around her dad's neck. Dick hugged her back and Barbara smiled and put her hand over her heart and smiled.

* * *

In the kitchen, Barbara made the cinnamon rolls while Dick and Mary played in the living room. They all had cereal for breakfast because the cinnamon rolls weren't done yet but Barbara packed three of the twelve cinnamon rolls for the beach.

When the cinnamon rolls were done at one thirty, Barbara went to the living room where Dick was tickling Mary. "Mary," Barbara said, "Do you still want to go to the beach."

The two raven haired people looked at her and smiled, "Can we bring Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course we can bring Daddy." Barbara said and Mary's face lit up, "Okay then, go pick out a swim suit." She said smiling at her daughter.

After Mary scurried out of the room Dick walked over to Barbara and wrapped his arms around her, "How do you know I have a bathing suit?"

"How do you know I _want_ you to wear a bathing suit?" she joked back.

Dick chuckled.

"You do have a bathing suit, right?" she asked more seriously.

"Yeah, I'll go get my bag," he said heading out the door to his car.

When he was back inside, they went to Barbara's room to get dressed. Barbara wore a white bikini with a solid dark purple sarong cover up tied at her right hip with white flip flops and sunglasses and a tan floppy sunhat while Dick wore dark blue trunks and beige canvas flip flops.

After they were dressed, they found Mary in her room going through her suits and finally got her into a red one with a bikini top and a water skirt that had white polka dots. Then, Barbara got the towels from the linen closet and Dick got the cinnamon rolls and buckled Mary into her car seat in Barbara's white Towne & Country. And soon they were off!

When they got to the beach, the first thing they did was eat there cinnamon rolls, because it was one forty-five and they were starving. Then Mary went off to make sandcastles nearby while Barbara sat in Dick's lap with their legs out in front of them and Dick leaning back on his hands while whispering sweet nothings to each other. But eventually, all three of them were laughing and splashing in the water.

They finally left at nine after watching the sunset and picking up pizza. On the car ride home, Mary fell asleep so Dick carried her up to her room. After Mary was in bed Dick and Barbara got into their sleep wear(Barbara in green shorty short and a white tank top and Dick in grey sweat pants and a red tee shirt), cracked open a bottle of wine and settled on the couch, Barbara on top of Dick, under a dark green comforter they got off Barbara's bed. When they finished their wine, Dick got into a laying position and Barbara flipped over and folded her arms on Dick's chest and rested her head.

"Babs?"

"Yeah, Dick?"

"Where are we?" Dick asked, "In this relationship I mean. Are we just friends? Are we starting over? Or are we just picking up where we left off?"

"Well." Barbara said, "I'm pretty sure 'just friends' don't make out and we've been away from each other to start from the beginning, so let's pick up where we left off the best we can." She smiled at him.

"Sounds good," he said pulling her in for a kiss.

That night, the two shared Barbara's bed. Dick wrapped his arms around Barbara and kissed her neck.

"Dick," she moaned, "I'm so glad you're back."

**A/N: Ug. These chapters are getting shorter. The next one is going to be longer.**


	4. UPDATE

Hiya! So I'm not dead...And I am planning to continue Coming Together but I am not sure what route I want to take so you, my (hopefully) loyal readers,decide what path my story takes! So go to my profile and vote on the fate of my story! Also, PM me if you have any ideas you want me to incorporate, and I just might put it in my story(if it doesn't end)!

Here are the options:

-Continue the story on the plot-less path of fluff

-Continue the story on a path of angst and deception

-End the story and start a series along the same timeline

-End the story for evers and evers! :(

I'm also planning to post a new story. Each chapter will be the start of a new story and once all the chapter ones from the stories are up I'll put another poll up and let you peoples decide which one I do first.


End file.
